


for you have a way of promising things

by fujifilms



Series: a burning hill [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, explicit but with FEELING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujifilms/pseuds/fujifilms
Summary: “Let me take care of you.” Ann whispered into the silent night air, her breathless sigh sweetly caressing Anne's face.Post 1x05





	for you have a way of promising things

**Author's Note:**

> so... lol... yeah...  
> this is basically a continuation of my last work because well... yeah... thought it deserved this. but this can technically stand on it's own, considering that there's not much plot lol

“Let me take care of you.” Ann whispered into the silent night air, her breathless sigh sweetly caressing Anne's face.

Not even a centimeter was between them; the distance from the hardships of earlier in the day broken down by the love the two shared. The bed beneath Anne was yielding, divots created where Ann's knees rested right beside her hips. Anne's head was slightly elevated as her neck was gently cupped by Ann's delicate fingers. Anne's hands on Ann's thighs softly stroked bunched fabric of her nightgown, rucked up when she straddled Anne.

The candlelight that lit Anne's bedroom flickered across Ann's face, revealing her growing hesitancy with every wordless moment that passed between them. Anne barely had to lean forward to capture Ann's lips, surrendering to the unspoken passion between them. Ann pulled back and brought her other hand up to rub her thumb across Anne's bottom lip. Calling back to the first time she had realized the extent of her feelings for Anne.

Ann's eyes fluttered when Anne softly bit down on the pad of her thumb, tongue moving to caress it slightly. Lord, the noises Ann made when she was pleased. Anne took a shuddering breath.

The hand on the back of Anne's neck slowly moved to softly touch the dark bruises that had formed. “Let me take care of you.” Ann said softly again. “This is my fault- I-”

Anne moved one of her hands off of Ann's thighs and held onto one of the hands cupping her cheek. “Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.” She wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from Ann's eyes at the thought that she was responsible for the physical attack on Anne.

“I  _ know _ but- that man, he mentioned  _ my _ name when he-”

“Ann, darling,” Anne said soothingly. She skimmed her hand up Ann's thigh and to the small of her back, pressing down softly. A pleased sigh escaped Ann's lips at the touch. “Do not shoulder the blame for this- you are neither the man who attacked me, nor whoever hired him.”

“You think someone paid to have this done to you?” Ann asked intensely, hands moving to comb comfortingly through the back of Anne's hair.

“It's-” Anne gasped in surprise when Ann's nails lightly scratched against her scalp. “It's not out of the question…” She trailed off weakly, eyes following Ann as she dipped her head closer.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, nails pressing down slightly harder in anticipation.

“Make them pay.” Anne said gravely, barely having time to register the fact that Ann crushed her lips against her own. Ann's hands gripped the hair on the back of Anne's head, wrenching a loud gasp out of Anne and subsequently breaking the kiss. Undeterred, Ann tilted her head further downwards and kissed down the column of Anne's neck.

“Ann-” Her voice broke when she felt Ann lick a stripe up to her ear. “Not that I'm complaining but- what's gotten into you-”

“I'm taking care of you.” Ann said sweetly and kissed the sensitive skin behind Anne's ear. Anne's hands grappled at Ann's hips.

“Kiss me- please.” Anne found herself pleading as Ann's teeth nibbled at her ear.

Ann shifted back in Anne's lap and took in the thoroughly rumpled Anne Lister, chest still heaving. Her eyes moved up to Anne's face, sobering when she took in the physical abuse Anne had to endure the day before.

Anne found herself looking away from the scrutinization. Embarrassed by what a single man could inflict on her in just a few minutes. Ann's hand found its way to Anne's cheek as she leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth, where a barely visible cut existed. Her thumb gently caressed the bruised skin of Anne's cheekbone as she leaned in again and pressing her lips to another wound, this time under Anne's left eye. The one left by the man swinging the walking stick at her. The one that almost left her unconscious on the ground. Anne's fingers flexed against the fabric at Ann's waist.

Lips found the cut above her brow. The bruising around her nose. And then blissfully, to Anne's lips again before taking Anne's right hands in her own and kissing each bruised knuckle, one by one. Flipping her hand over and kissing her palm. Anne swallowed down the emotions rising from her chest when she saw Ann looking up at her shyly. Affectionately.

“Ann…” She whispered, trying to relay the depth of feeling Anne felt at the moment.

Ann simply smiled at her, eyes glistening with understanding. She guided Anne's hand to her chest, the spot directly over her heart. Beating wildly. For Anne. She let out a shuddering sigh. Ann tugged down the collar of her nightgown slightly, encouraging Anne to touch the skin underneath.

Her hand shifted upwards and stroked the smooth unblemished skin. Spurred by the more direct contact, Ann desperately moved forward to capture Anne's lips. A soft keening sound made it way out if Ann's throat, having Anne feel like she'd been set on fire. Her hand, as if with a mind of its own moved downwards to touch one of Ann's breasts.

A hand found its way to the back of Anne's head again and desperately grabbed onto the hair and pulled. The shock from the sensation had Anne groan and jump in surprise, thumb accidentally brushing up against Ann's nipple. The responding sound was something Anne wanted seared into her brain.

At this point they weren't kissing anymore, just panting into each other's mouths. Anne pulled Ann in by the back of her neck for a more solid connection and kissed her fervently. Another whimper escaped Ann's lips when Anne caressed her breast with more conviction, nipples now pebbling at the unexpected attention.

Ann's tongue frantically licked at Anne's bottom lip and into her mouth. Now positively squirming on Anne's lap with restrained energy, Anne found herself shifting her thigh up to meet the juncture of Ann's legs. The answering moan was all Anne needed before grabbing the hem of Ann's nightgown and roughly shucking it off.

“Anne-” Her voice broke off with a whimper when Anne's lips sealed around her nipple. “Anne…” The name escaping like a prayer on her lips. She mindlessly flexed her hands in Anne's hair. Anne looked up at Ann, still grinding down on her thigh helplessly. A blush had spread up Ann's chest and neck, heaving breath only accenting the desperation in her body language for a release.

Teeth trailed across Ann's chest and marked the flawless skin as if to say  _ mine. _ Ann let out a broken cry when Anne sucked down on the skin beside her left breast, leaving a bright red blotch against the flushed tone. Ann's hand strongly clutched at the back of Anne's neck when Anne touched a finger to the wetness between her thighs.

“I thought-” Ann's breath hitched when Anne's fingers moved in earnest, slipping against her clit. “I thought I was going to take- care of-of you-”

Anne tongued the area around her other nipple and breathed out. “You are taking care of me,” She paused and lowered her voice an octave. “Miss Walker.” Emphasizing by entering her slowly with a single finger, bruised knuckle bumping against Ann's clit.

Ann sobbed with pleasure, grabbing for purchase against Anne's back. Her hands pulling at the fabric still encasing Anne's warm skin. “Take this-” Her hips ground down against Anne's hand wildly when Anne used her thumb to press down against her clit. “Take this off.” She tugged at the nightgown.

“I'm not stopping-” Anne panted and flipped them over so Ann was the one on her back. At Anne's mercy. She pushed forward so that her hips were flush with her hand, with two fingers now, fucking into Ann with abandon.

Ann's head thrashed back against the pillow, exposing her flushed throat. Anne has to forcefully push down the powerful urge to bite down and leave a mark for all to see. A mark born out of passion and love. Rather than one born from hate like the ones that currently marred her face.

As if reading her mind, Ann's hand moved to gently touch the battered skin of her cheek. Her other hand still tightly balling at the fabric on Anne's back.

“God- I-” Ann gasped and tightened her legs around Anne's hips. “Anne, I need-” She let out a whine when Anne stopped suddenly, pulling her hand away. “What-” She gasped when she saw the bruises on Anne's stomach and ribs when she removed the nightgown and tossed it over the side of the bed. Anne leaned back down, capturing Ann's lips and feeling her quiver at the first touch of their bare bodies. Anne's fingers, still slick, felt cool against the skin of her hip.

Her hand reached up to gently touch the dark bruising of her ribs, feeling Anne shake above her. She brushed her thumb soothingly against the surface of Anne's skin and continued to kiss her, pouring her love as best as she could into the action.

Anne's lips started a downwards descent, tongue licking across the skin of her neck and taking her time at Anne's flushed chest. Her hand found Ann's clit again, teasing with slow circles, working her up while still not giving her enough. Ann found herself bucking frustratedly against her fingers, wanting more than Anne was permitting her. Anne kissed down the soft plane of her stomach and stopped above the blonde thatch of hair between her legs. The sight of Anne looking up at her, the promise of what she was about to do left Ann shaking, already close to climax.

Anne took in the sight of Ann on her back, utterly delectable; flushed and panting. Blonde curls tangled across the pillow. A few dark marks blooming against the skin of her chest, left there by Anne and no one else.

_ “Please,” _ Ann pleaded, her hand weaving into Anne's hair. Tugging once more, but downwards this time. “Anne- I need-”

Anne suppressed a grin at the sound of her wrecked desperation. “Shh.” She soothed her hand against the softness of Ann's hip. “I know, darling.”

A moan ripped through the quiet room when Anne ducked her head and pressed her tongue into Ann. She hooked an arm under Ann's thigh, urging her to put her leg over Anne's shoulder. Muffled whining, pushing through the hand Ann clamped over her lips drove Anne to continue with renewed passion. Obscene sounds echoed through the room, wet and hot. Anne's fingers now slipping into Ann once more, the pain from her knuckles ignored for the pursuit of Ann's release. The leg propped onto Anne's back was almost painfully pressing downwards due to Ann's unreleased tension.

Anne's tongue slid against Ann's clit trying to match the rapid pace of her fingers, egged on by Ann gasping “Faster-” and “More-” and  _ “Deeper-”  _ the closer she got to her climax.

And just like that, like a bow strung too tight, Ann's back arched against the bed. Her hand still gripping Ann's hair pushing for more, more,  _ more.  _ Punctuated by a long high moan, head thrashing against the pillow as Anne continued at the same speed. Not giving time for Ann's orgasm to be slowly let down, but instead ripping it out of her, leaving her breathless and shaking.

Two hands needed to be used in order to push Anne away. The overstimulation leaving Ann trembling. A gasp when Anne removed her fingers and sucked them into her mouth, lips touching the bruised part of her knuckles. The pleased noise she let out only exasperating Ann's quickened breathing.

“Anne-” Ann's voice broke from overuse, “Anne, come here.” She said. The whining quality of her voice brought a smile to Anne's face as she leaned in to share a kiss with Ann, holding back a laugh when Ann's tongue pried into her mouth for a taste. Her nails scraped against Anne's naked back, coming up to cup her jaw.

Anne pulled back and gently kissed the corner of Ann's mouth. Her lips quirked up, clearly amused with something. “In your professional opinion, Miss Walker,”

Ann hummed in response, prompting her to continue.

“Do you think that counted as strenuous physical exercise, considering of course,” Anne held back a laugh and ran her hand through Ann's sweat dampened hair, “that we have both been ordered by doctors not to partake in any exhaustive activities for the next few weeks?”

Ann let out a delighted laugh at the line of questioning and smoothed her hands against the strong planes of Anne's back. “Of course not, Miss Lister- there are no words to describe what we just partook in-”

“Actually there are, Miss Walker.” Anne said, leaning in with an almost pleasant smile, eyes shining with mischief. “I thoroughly fucked you.” She paused for a second, taking in Ann's surprised expression at the statement before continuing. “And, unless you have any objections, will continue to do so once you catch your breath.”

Ann's hands cupped Anne's face and smiled, thumbs lightly brushing the bruising. “Of course I don't have any objections.”


End file.
